


Fairy in Wolf's Clothing: A Cautionary Tale

by packmentality



Category: Cursed (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packmentality/pseuds/packmentality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is cursed after all. This flying thing better be totally awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy in Wolf's Clothing: A Cautionary Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, Zoe Rayne, and to the horrible blizzard for keeping me snowed in on a work day so I could finish writing.
> 
> Written for untappedbeauty

 

 

Being a werewolf is pretty damn awesome. Jimmy is stronger, faster, more agile, and, best of all, his acne has cleared up overnight. All of his senses have improved too. It's fun for a while; overhearing gossip he shouldn't be privy to, watching cheerleading practice from the opposite side of the football field while pretending to be looking at...well, whatever. It's not like anyone could tell anyway.

Some things are less fun. Like sneezing uncontrollably in Algebra, because every girl in class is wearing a small to moderate amount of perfume and every guy has sprayed on enough antiperspirant to make India stop sweating for three years. Or being able to tell which girls are on the rag, which bathrooms are in use (from halfway down the hall), and exactly who is attracted to whom.

The pheromone thing probably freaks him out most of all. Maybe. He supposes it's kind of cool to know that Donald Johansen has eyes and sweat glands only for Julie Myers, while Julie smells like the aftershave of both Marshall Wickman and Dick Toller. But then he solves the mystery of Mike Perkins dumping Nicole Reynolds (everyone assumed she cheated on him with Sam Abbott) by recognizing the scent of Nicole and sex on Sam's sister, Patty. He's smelled sex before, on teenagers sneaking out of the gym storage closet, on Ellie and her boyfriends, and, on one memorable occasion which has yet to be repeated, on himself and Carly Michaels at summer camp, when he thanked God, the media, and feminism for inspiring today's young women to stock up on condoms. He doesn't need a werewolf's nose to tell him if someone has just gotten it on. But knowing what Nicole and Patty are getting up to, and being able to determine that it happened yesterday (and has, in fact, been happening frequently enough that the scent of each girl lingers on the other's clothing, no matter what outfit they choose), is a big old TMI.

After that unwanted revelation, Jimmy walks around with a hand over his nose a lot. People look at him funny, but they always did anyway.

Now, sitting in the car with Bo, on the way to rescue his sister from a psycho werewolf, Jimmy wishes he had a gas mask or something instead. Bo is radiating fear and lust and it's washing over Jimmy in waves, alternately scaring him and turning him on. Crazy though it sounds, there's only so much of having people attracted to him that Jimmy can handle. The looks that he's been getting from the school's female population have been fairly cool up until now, but this is pushing it.

"Stop it," Jimmy whispers. His throat is scratchy and his voice sounds far huskier than he would like it to. He itches to pull his shirt down to cover more of his crotch.

Bo throws him a quick glance before turning his attention back to the road. "What?" he asks. "Don't worry; I know where we're going. It's right on-"

Jimmy groans as a wave of pheromones hits him. Bo throws him another worried glance, his eyes round and confused. Jimmy's werewolf self doesn't seem to know the difference between the scents that are supposed to turn him on (girls) and the scents that shouldn't (Bo), so the look causes a tightening in his chest that Jimmy usually associates with a new crush.

It's possible that werewolves don't care so much about orientation. Damn them.

"Jimmy? Hey, you okay?" Bo is looking at him and Jimmy smells the worry before he sees it on Bo's face.

"Fine," he says. "Can you just, I don't know...stop being attracted to me for a while?"

Bo turns bright red and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Jimmy feels like a total shit for saying anything, so he just waves a hand and says, "Nevermind." Obviously Bo's embarrassed. There's no reason for Jimmy to make it worse.

"Wait, do you mean you can...I mean, can you?" Bo asks.

Jimmy leans his head against the window, even though the night is too warm to have cooled off any part of the car. "Just a little. Not really. It's... You know what? Just drive, okay? We've got to save my sister from a crazy werewolf. Just...drive."

There's another wave of lust, so cloying and heavy that Jimmy is unable to stop himself from digging his fingernails into his thighs, just to feel some sort of pressure and relief. His dick is pressing painfully against the zipper on his jeans and he aches to adjust himself, but he doesn't want to draw Bo's attention to his predicament. The last thing he needs is to give Bo some scrap of hope that he's got a chance in hell of hooking up with Jimmy.

So Bo focuses on driving and the pheromone problem goes away. Okay, so not really, but Jimmy's got a vivid imagination and is perfectly willing to pretend. Bo's scent has changed slightly. There's more of a...well, a sort of submissiveness to it now. It's beyond weird that "submission" could have a recognizable scent, and Jimmy really doesn't want to waste time thinking about the implications of that, so he pinches his nostrils shut and ignores the hurt look on Bo's face. He was awfully quick to do what Jimmy asked of him. He could have just taken off and left Jimmy on his own.

Jimmy hopes they can find and kill the werewolf who turned him soon. He really doesn't want to have this kind of power over anybody.

When the werewolf attacks in the funhouse, Jimmy's first instinct isn't to run away. He wants to turn around and rip that wolf's head off. He wants to drag Bo to safety and lick his wounds. Which is six degrees of disturbing, so he runs.

He knows it's not luck that keeps Bo alive, but rather Joanie's obsession with getting rid of Ellie. Still, he doesn't like seeing Bo hurt. Especially since it's Jimmy's fault that Bo is there in the first place. Ellie disappears to find the paramedics, and Jimmy lets Bo lean on him. He feels the relief wafting off of Bo and soaks it up, letting go of the tension that's been building since Zipper attacked him. Bo sighs a little and turns his head so that his nose rests against Jimmy's neck.

Jimmy figures that it must take a little while for all of his heightened senses to fade. Joanie is dead, so he's no longer a werewolf. He just has to deal with this a little while longer. So he pets Bo's hair until the paramedics arrive. He isn't going to be able to feel this tingling in his skin and this intense urge to protect for very much longer, so he may as well make some observations. He may decide to write a book someday. Maybe even a cheesy horror movie.

Bo struggles a bit when they try to get him up onto a gurney. He turns pleading eyes on Jimmy, but Jimmy has no idea what he's trying to communicate. When Ellie and the paramedics can't settle him down, Jimmy says his name, quietly but sternly. Bo stops struggling and just looks at him, eyes wide and a bit glazed.

"Stop it," Jimmy says. "You're safe. Go with them." He doesn't know why he does it, but he reaches out and puts a hand on Bo's cheek. "Go."

He watches them take Bo to the ambulance, and won't let Ellie take him home until he sniffs every single paramedic, to make sure there are no werewolves hiding among them. Ellie gives him a funny look, but she doesn't say anything.

Later, after he has finally actually been cured of lycanthropy, Jimmy makes a mental note to do some research on the behavior of wolves. All that time and the only research that he did was on werewolves. He kicks himself for not thinking that werewolf behavior might be at least somewhat similar to regular wolf behavior. Clearly, he was reacting as if Bo were a subordinate wolf. Just like his urge to protect Ellie and kill Jake was a manifestation of his inner wolf's desire to be the leader of his pack.

He feels kind of stupid, now that he's thinking about it, so he doesn't mention it to Ellie. Also, it's really kind of gay and it's not as if she needs another excuse to tease him.

Jimmy is grateful for the lack of super-senses when Brooke shows up. He feels so suave when he's kissing her and asking to walk her home that he doesn't blink when he turns to Bo and says, "Coming?" He can see the flash of confusion in Bo's eyes. In the split second before Bo seems to actually consider and then accept the offer, he's already taking a step forward. Whatever happened between them while Jimmy was a werewolf, it's clearly still having an effect on Bo.

He doesn't take advantage of that in the weeks following his ordeal. No, really. And anyway, Bo wants to help him.

Jimmy tries to please Brooke. He really likes her and works hard to be the kind of boyfriend that she deserves. But Brooke is so far out of his league that if his league were to go supernova, she wouldn't see the light for a million years.

It's really shitty of him, but he keeps dating her long after he figures out that she's going to dump him before the end of the year. He enlists Bo's help with planning dates and buying her gifts. Despite Bo's disinterest in the opposite sex, he knows Brooke really well. He's memorized her likes and dislikes. He even knows what pleases her in bed. Jimmy doesn't ask about that. Not for the first month, at least.

"Dude, I'm just trying to help," Bo says.

His smirk vanishes when Jimmy glares at him and growls, "I know."

They're sitting on the floor in Jimmy's room, math homework spread out around them. Bo's lost pretty much all of his friends since he started hanging out with Jimmy. He's not "out" at school, but the popular crowd can see the change in him and they've made it clear that he's not one of them anymore.

"Look, there's this spot, okay?" Bo is still trying to help with the Brooke situation and has been ever since Jimmy let it slip that he's been unable to move past second base with her. He knows that he's doing something wrong, but he doesn't feel that he needs Bo to tell him what it is.

Bo is looking at him, waiting for permission to continue. He does that a lot. Whether it's a left-over reaction from Jimmy's werewolf charisma or just common courtesy, Jimmy can't tell, so he sighs and nods. Bo grins in that way that makes it impossible for Jimmy to hate him.

"It's on her lower back, just above her ass. Put a little pressure on it and she just sort of...melts, you know?"

Jimmy gives him another look. Bo closes his mouth and shrugs.

"Well, you know what I mean. Anyway... Look, it's better if I just show you. Turn around," Bo says. He scoots forward and reaches for Jimmy's shirt.

Jimmy backs up a bit and gives him a skeptical look. Bo rolls his eyes and says, "Oh give me a break, man. I gave up trying to get in your pants a while ago. Just turn around, fairy."

Laughter bubbles up from Jimmy's chest as he turns around and lets Bo lift his shirt. It is pretty ridiculous that he's still so nervous around Bo. They're friends now, more or less. And even though Bo's popularity is waning, Jimmy's is increasing now that he's dating Brooke. So, it all balances out.

He's considering whether or not Bo actually knows what he's talking about, especially since he doesn't have a lot of evidence to lead him to believe that Bo and Brooke really did have sex, when he's suddenly arching his back and clawing the bedroom floor in an effort to not collapse on it.

The hands on his back disappear quickly. Jimmy closes his eyes. He breathes in deep and doesn't think about the fact that he's hard, just from Bo rubbing his back a little. He's probably going to regret what he's about to do, but his body is preventing him from thinking clearly right now.

"What did you do?" he asks quietly, hoping that his voice doesn't sound as breathy as he thinks it does.

"I..." Bo is still backing away, so Jimmy reaches back and grabs his hand.

"Do it again," he orders.

Bo's hand is back on him before the protests begin to roll out. "I don't know, Jimmy. I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Jimmy says, forcefully. "Just show me."

Bo's fingers run lightly down his spine, pressure followed by a subtle scrape of nails. His hands come to rest in the small of Jimmy's back, where he rubs a small circle, then presses two fingers above the curve of Jimmy's ass. Jimmy arches his back again and groans. He hears Bo suck in a wavering breath. One of Bo's thumbs slips under the waist of Jimmy's jeans and Jimmy shudders and breathes out, "Oh, God." He's two seconds away from coming in his pants when the hands disappear and he hears Bo scrambling backwards.

Jimmy suppresses the growl that he hasn't managed to get rid of since becoming human again. He turns around and seeks out Bo's eyes, but Bo is looking at the ground and shivering. No, not shivering. He's shuddering from the effort of staying away from Jimmy. His hands are clenched into fists and his knees are drawn up, presumably to hide his erection. Jimmy knows there is no way that Bo isn't still attracted to him, but this might be going too far. It's one thing to use his sway over Bo to get information on how to treat Brooke, it's quite another to use it to manipulate Bo's feelings.

"Look," Jimmy says, as calmly as he can, which isn't very. "I'm wiped. Why don't we work on this tomorrow, okay?"

Bo's head jerks up. There is shock in his eyes, but Jimmy is pointing at their scattered math books. Bo instantly deflates.

"Oh," he replies. "Sure."

Jimmy doesn't need wolf senses to feel Bo's relief. Bo grabs his books and leaves as quickly as he can. Jimmy flops backward onto the floor as soon as he hears the front door slam. He knows he shouldn't, but he's a guy and also a teenager, so he unzips his pants and jerks off, fast and dirty. It's not like anyone's ever going to know.

He gets through the next week without any problems. He and Bo hang out at school and do their homework together in the afternoons. Sometimes Jimmy takes Brooke to a movie and they make out in her car afterwards. He figures out that the lower back trick works very well when she lets him put his fingers in her panties and rub her clit until she comes. She's eerily silent and the pressure of her perfectly manicured nails on his bare arms isn't nearly enough to excite him. She offers to jerk him off, but he tells her that he has to get home and help Ellie with dinner. It's the lamest of lame excuses and Brooke gives him a funny look, so he nuzzles her neck and tries to sound as dirty as possible when he asks for a rain check. She giggles and slaps him gently, then drives him home.

Ellie takes one look at him when he walks through the door and goes to the phone to order Chinese. She doesn't ask him what's wrong, just tells him to feed Zipper and pick a movie to watch. After he's fed the dog, she sits down next to him on the couch and quietly asks if he wants to invite Bo over.

"No," Jimmy snaps, too quickly.

He glances over at Ellie and silently pleads with her not to ask. She seems to get the hint and reaches for the remote. They spend the rest of the night making fun of a B monster movie, and when Jimmy goes to bed he thinks of Brooke's breasts and mouth while he's jerking off. He wastes ten minutes on that before he switches to Bo's hands and submissive behavior. The image of Bo on his knees is what pushes him over, and he falls asleep shivering and scared.

The next day at school, Jimmy forces himself to pretend that he hasn't been jerking off to thoughts of Bo on a nearly daily basis since the back-rubbing incident. He and Bo joke and mock-fight, just like always. He doesn't brag about what he's been doing with Brooke and Bo doesn't seem to care if he ever mentions her again.

"You coming to the match tomorrow?" Bo asks.

Jimmy shrugs and says, "Duh." He always goes to Bo's matches. Sometimes Brooke shows up too and, on two occasions, Ellie, but mostly it's just Jimmy cheering Bo on.

It's almost two o'clock and they're walking around the outside of the gym to avoid being spotted ditching Biology. Jimmy's walking a few steps behind Bo as they make their way down the narrow path toward the fence that will lead them to the far side of the parking lot. He should be paying attention to the conversation, or to where he's walking, but he's staring at the way Bo's ass shifts beneath his jeans and wondering why the hell he's so freaked about being a freak. He wasn't this weird about becoming a werewolf, so what's so wrong with being a little attracted to his male friend?

Bo stops suddenly and turns around, and Jimmy plows right into him. They both go down in a tangle of limbs and land hard in the bushes.

"Son of a bitch! Watch where you're going, dickhead!" Bo snaps, trying to push Jimmy off of him so he can get out of the bush. "What were you doing anyway? Checking out my ass?" Bo's laughing now as he tries to untangle them, so he doesn't seem to realize that Jimmy's gone still and silent until he chuckles and asks, "Well, are you gonna help me out here or not?"

He finally looks up at Jimmy and his eyes go wide. Jimmy has no idea what Bo sees in his face and he really doesn't care. He grabs Bo by the back of his head and pulls their lips together.

Bo stays totally frozen for about five seconds. Then he groans and opens his mouth. Jimmy is instantly, painfully hard the moment their tongues touch. Bo wraps his arms around Jimmy's waist and pulls him down.

They make out in the bushes like the horny teenagers they are and Jimmy doesn't stop to consider that he isn't gay. He likes Bo. He likes that Bo listens to him and doesn't think he's a total nerd. He likes that Bo likes him, without caveats, and still liked him even when he was turning into an evil monster. He likes how Bo pushes up his shirt and scratches his chest, making Jimmy's nipples harden. He didn't even know they could do that in response to sex. He thinks about Ellie admonishing him for not downloading porn like a normal teenage boy and laughs joyously as he licks into Bo's mouth. Bo just grins and kisses him back. He doesn't need to have the joke explained to him. He never does.

Jimmy grinds his hips down and feels Bo's hardness against his own. It's not strange or gross, no matter how much he tells himself that it's something he never wanted. It's just hot and frantic and surprisingly normal. The only thing about it that weirds him out is how much easier it is than making out with Brooke has ever been. With Brooke there's always the fear of doing something wrong and being dumped. Also, there is always the little voice in the back of his mind telling him that she thinks comic books are stupid, doesn't read centuries-old literature for fun, has no idea who Peter Jackson is, and doesn't truly believe him when he tells her that he was a werewolf.

Bo gasps when Jimmy drags his teeth along Bo's collarbone. Jimmy hovers over Bo's neck, licking and nibbling as gently as he can. He knows it's absurd, but he can't shake that fear of breaking skin, of infecting Bo with any remnants of lycanthropy. It's completely crazy, because he's been cured for months, and Bo seems to read his mind because he groans and whispers, "Please."

The desire in Bo's plea goes straight to Jimmy's dick and he bites down hard at the juncture of Bo's neck and shoulder. Bo arches up, gasping and groaning. He shoves his hands down the back of Jimmy's pants, grabs his ass, and pulls him down hard. They rock frantically against each other, rhythm quickly deteriorating as they rush toward orgasm. Jimmy pulls back from his assault on Bo's neck and looks him right in the eye as he opens both their jeans and wraps a hand around Bo's shaft.

There's a brief moment where time seems to freeze. Bo's eyes go wide and he gasps out Jimmy's name when he comes. Hearing his name spoken with such awe and passion pushes Jimmy over the edge. Bo muffles his scream by kissing him while Jimmy pulses against Bo's stomach.

Wrung out and more sated than he's ever been, Jimmy collapses on top of Bo. He feels Bo's nose in his hair and Bo's smile against his forehead. Jimmy lifts his head and touches their noses together, and is surprised to find that he's got a crazy grin of his own going on.

Bo chuckles at him and says, "Bipolar much?"

Jimmy punches him in the arm, but Bo just laughs and rolls them over until he's on top. He grins affectionately down at Jimmy, who says, "Shut up, fairy."

"Whatever, wolf-boy," Bo retorts.

Then Bo surprises him by putting a hand on Jimmy's cheek. Jimmy cocks his head and looks curiously at him. Bo just smiles and leans down to kiss him. It's gentle and full of so much emotion that Jimmy shudders and whimpers and reaches up to pull Bo closer.

When Bo pulls away, there's a look on his face that somehow doesn't surprise Jimmy. He blinks and says, "Oh." Then, "Really?"

Bo shrugs. "What can I say? It's your irresistible animal magnetism." He raises an eyebrow and it takes Jimmy a second to pick up the question.

"Oh! Well yeah, duh," he says.

Bo smiles. "Just checking."

The End

 


End file.
